Priceless - A YoRi Fanfic
by ShinyMishka
Summary: A fanfiction for the Indian TV show 'Ishaaron Ishaaron Mein'. Diverges from canon. Alternate timeline in which Gunjan/Yogi marriage did not take place and follows from Yogi/Pari hospital breakup scene. Pairing: Yogi/Pari
1. Chapter 1

**Priceless - A YoRi Fanfic **

**by ShinyMishka **

**Author's Note *PLEASE READ*:** Hello, first things first, content warnings. Please read so you know what to expect. No swearing, but there is harsh language used to describe persons with disabilities. This is necessary to the plot. Some steamy scenes described, but not in graphic detail. It's written entirely in (American) English as it is my main language, with the exception of some Hindi dialogue and phrases (which I have translated in parentheses just in case someone needs them). Some dialogue may be cheesy! This is inspired from ITV after all, lol. This story is canon up until the YoRi hospital breakup scene. After that, it is my imaginings. I have to rehash some exposition before I get to any actual story, so bear with me. This story is my own interpretation of the characters. And finally, obviously these characters don't belong to me. They are the intellectual property of the production house and channel. This is a just a fun creative exercise.

**Chapter 1: Old Wounds **

Orange rays of sunlight filtered in through the cracks of the window blinds in the office, signifying the arrival of dusk. The light glinted softly off the brass plaque that hung on the wall, which read:

_Rising Star 2025  
Dr. Parineeti Shrivastav  
Presented by the Delhi Medical Association _

The plaque had been put up three years ago, and was the favorite of all the awards garnered by Dr. Pari. The recipient herself was strict about having it dusted regularly. Her colleagues teased her that when she will inevitably win a more prestigious award she will make the poor cleaning staff dust it daily.

Dr. Pari currently was lost in a patient file, so busy scribbling notes that she neglected to check her phone that was beeping reminders at her. Today she had to complete all her tasks quickly, for someone was waiting for her at home. It was a special day for her and the person she affectionately called her partner in crime, her husband, Yogi.

Yogi couldn't hear or speak. He had been born deaf. Despite this, he and Pari managed to form a connection. She learned sign language to better communicate with him, but even beyond that the two shared a special understanding. She heard his silent pain, and he discovered the hidden sorrows and desires of her heart. They became free to reveal their true selves. They removed the facades they showed to society and let themselves feel vulnerable with each other. Exactly when their easy familiarity and friendship turned into love, Pari couldn't pinpoint. She didn't know when the sight of his cheery smile turned into a rush in her veins. She didn't know why when they fought, she felt like she was fighting with herself, and losing. She didn't know why when he cried, there was a tightness her own chest. She would never admit it was love, until the uncertain feelings swirling in her heart became so destructive she couldn't contain it within herself. And then there was Yogi, who himself was no less confused and prone to fits of fury when dealing with his emotions for Pari. When their bewildered feelings collided, at first it was cataclysmic. It was only fitting since their initial meetings were antagonistic, that their love was a bit antagonistic too. But then, when both finally confronted their feelings, Pari was shocked how gentle and tender their union could be as well.

As she worked, Pari's thoughts began to stray towards memories of the beginning of her and Yogi's relationship. There was sweetness and affection, fun and banter, but also rage and heartbreak, some of which had occurred in this very hospital.

It had been nearly eight years since Pari promised Yogi that she would never leave him. It took three years for Prakash to agree that Pari will uphold that vow. It took Pari herself exactly two weeks from the day she broke up with Yogi to come to the realization that he will never give up hope that she will keep her word. And now, on the five-year anniversary of their marriage, Pari and Yogi were happily proving wrong all whom had doubted the longevity of their relationship.

It hadn't been easy.

With tears streaming down her face, Pari told the only man she had ever dreamed of having a life with to marry another girl. She loved him, so she couldn't be so selfish as to take him away from his family. It was the same family that she had come to care for as her own, who gave her the love and belonging she had craved her whole life. She owed them. She knew Prakash would not agree for her and Yogi's marriage, and she refused to sever a father and son's relationship. So she sent Yogi away. With forced conviction, she repeated to him the sentiments Prakash had expressed to her: that Yogi and Pari's love was not wrong, but they were not meant to be together forever; how Gunjan was the perfect girl for Yogi; that accepting Gunjan was the noble and righteous thing to do. The words sounded empty and hollow to her own ears.

Pari paused in her work to glance at the wedding photo on her desk. To someone else, having their wedding photo at their work station was a sweet sentiment, but to Pari it was a daily reminder that any obstacle can be overcome with patience. It was a symbol of enduring, even if a situation was overwhelming and a happy ending seemed hopeless. As a doctor she saw people facing struggles and at their lowest every day. So she looked at the picture of her and her husband, clad in traditional Bengali wedding attire, being blissfully happy, and took strength from their triumph over adversity.

Over at the Shrivastav house located in the heart of Chawri Bazaar, Pari's father-in-law, Prakash, was also looking at wedding photos. His wife, Kusum, came in carrying tea.

"There you are. I have been looking all over the house for you, and you are sitting in the bedroom. I have made your tea, just like you like it," Kusum said smiling.

For a few years Prakash had an odd obsession with drinking coffee, despite not enjoying it at all. It was a habit that had originally been fueled by imitation of his friend, Shiv, whom he admired greatly. Later, when the friendship soured, Prakash kept up his coffee-drinking tendency through sheer spite. Although his relations with Shiv improved, Prakash didn't improve on his obstinacy for a long time.

"You are looking at Yogi and Pari's wedding album?" asked Kusum.

"Yes Kusum, today they have completed five years of marriage. _Ab bas yahi dua hai ke woh zindagi bhar saath khush rahein_ (Now I only have one wish that they will be happy together all their lives)," Prakash said fondly touching the pages of the album.

"Of course they will. No one can separate Pari and Yogi, not even themselves. Destiny has brought them together. I always asked God for a wonderful girl for our son, and he blessed us more than I could've even dreamed. _Ussne humari ghar ek pari ko bheja, aur Yogi ke zindagi sawar gayi_ (God sent a fairy to our home, and improved Yogi's life). She is as good for him as she is lovely. How will they not be happy?" Kusum replied.

"You're right Kusum. _Mere bete ke khushiyan khud humari ghar chal kar aayi_ (My son's happiness herself walked into our house). But I failed to recognize it, and I almost destroyed it in my _zid_ (stubbornness) for something that was never meant to be," said Prakash sadly.

Kusum gently laid her hand on Prakash's shoulder. "Your _zid_ is famous. But like they say, better late than never. In the end, you realized your mistake," she said soothingly.

"Yes, but I made them suffer so much in the process," Prakash brooded.

Prakash had been adamant for Yogi to get married to Gunjan as soon as possible. While he had been slightly assuaged that Pari wouldn't interfere when she left the house, he saw the look in his son's eyes. However, Prakash was sure Pari was just a temporary infatuation. He had no complaints about the girl. He liked her very much actually, but she wouldn't be able to maintain a lifelong relationship with his son. Some day or the other, she will find Yogi lacking, and he wouldn't be able to bear it. And Prakash, being his father, wouldn't be able to bear it either. Gunjan was better suited for Yogi. As it was, Pari with her looks, with her qualifications, with her _voice_ would be spoiled for choice in proposals, but Gunjan would be alone. Like his son, Gunjan had a disability. She couldn't speak, and thus had been constantly rejected by potential suitors. On top of it, she already had two broken engagements. The society they lived in was a cruel one, a girl like Gunjan would remain a spinster her whole life, despite having no blame in the wretched events that transpired with her.

It was better that Yogi marry Gunjan, Prakash had concluded. All three will be happy in their lives this way, and he could fulfill his promise to Shiv, Gunjan's father and his best friend. Prakash was well aware of the pain his friend was going through. Despite all the grief Shiv had given him and his family by ending Yogi and Gunjan's previous engagement, he couldn't stand to see his friend suffer. Nor could he see Gunjan suffer when she was innocent. Yogi couldn't hear all his rejected proposals, but she could. She could hear every taunt, every harsh word. No girl deserved that.

Now he appeared as the villain to Yogi and Pari, but they were young, immature. They didn't understand the harsh realities of life yet. He was willing to be the villain if it set them on the right path. Someday they would thank him. Marrying for love is ideal, but love isn't the only thing that sustains a relationship. Besides, love after marriage is also possible. Many people in their country have such arranged marriages. Yogi even had a head start. He had at least been greatly attracted to Gunjan once, surely those feelings would return once they were married.

Yogi may been angry (truth be told, the entire family was angry with him), but he had to do this for Yogi's wellbeing as well as Gunjan's. Yogi would have no choice but to accept Gunjan once they were married. It was for the best. Or so Prakash told himself whenever that pesky conscience pricked his heart. He had guilted Pari into leaving and now Yogi had no option but to get married to the girl his father chose. He had backed his own son into a corner.

Kusum squeezed Prakash's shoulder, interrupting his thoughts. "Why are you getting melancholy about it now? It's in the past, let bygones be bygones. We should be thankful. _Bala tal gayi_ (The crisis was averted). If Gunjan and Yogi's marriage had actually taken place, it would've been a disaster."

Prakash nodded. It was true, they had narrowly avoided a catastrophe. Forcing Gunjan and Yogi's union would have likely yielded detrimental results, for the whole family. Already, he had seen divide and distrust in his family simply by bringing Gunjan's proposal. He couldn't imagine the results of a marriage founded in coercion. After all, life wasn't a daily serial where everything magically becomes better in a short span of time.

There was a knock. They both looked up. Rani, the eldest Shrivastav daughter-in-law had arrived at the doorway. "Papaji, mummyji, there is a courier at the door," she said.

"_Hanh, chalte hain_ (Okay, let's go)," said Prakash, lovingly putting the album aside. They made their way to the front entrance to receive the courier.

"It's from the Sharmas, they have sent some flowers and a gift basket congratulating Pari and Yogi on their anniversary," said Prakash examining the card on the package.

"How nice of them," said Kusum, "They are still so considerate. And even when they call they always ask about Yogi and Pari."

Prakash gave a small smile, but silently he knew the true reason for the Sharmas' thoughtfulness. Yes, they were his son and daughter-in-law's well-wishers, but like him, their best wishes came with a tinge of guilt. It was something that gnawed at Prakash, never truly going away. He had said and done so many hurtful things that he could never take back, no matter how many apologies he made.

Perhaps Kusum was right and it was time to stop beating himself up about the past. If the whole Yogi-Gunjan fiasco taught him anything, it was that he should support his loved ones whole-heartedly, without letting his own biases and feelings of inadequacy get in the way. Prakash resolved that despite his behavior in the past, from now one he would be the best father, son, husband, father-in-law, and grandfather for his family that he could.

He had given up on a lot of things in his life, but this was a resolution he was determined to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Choice **

At his posh residence in Greater Kailash, Shiv Sharma slowly blew on his hot coffee, waiting for it to cool. The flowers and gifts should've arrived at the Shrivastavs' house by now. He hoped Pari liked them. He had once considered the girl his daughter's enemy, but that was his own foolishness. Yogi also deserved his apology, and while both Pari and Yogi had assured Shiv there was no bad blood between them, he still felt he had a lot to atone for.

Shiv paused in sipping his coffee, to look at the text he just received. It was a photo of Gunjan and her new family, from their vacation destination. She looked so happy.

He texted her back: _How lovely you all look. God bless you always. _

He was proud of his daughter. Had she not stood up to him all those years ago, he might have not had the good fortune to see her so full of life, looking positively radiant with joy.

Like Prakash, he had been in a hurry to get Gunjan and Yogi married. He felt it would be unwise to put it off when Prakash was the one bringing forth the proposal. He was under the impression that Gunjan was still Yogi's choice, and Yogi had never completely left Gunjan's mind. Things might be rushed, but there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

However, both Prakash and Shiv had neglected to take one important factor into account- Gunjan's choice.

From her sunny spot at the beach in Goa, Gunjan smiled at the reply from her father.

Eight years ago, she felt lost. She felt like she didn't really know who she was or what direction life was taking her. Now she felt happy, content, and in charge of her own destiny and identity. The moment that had led her down this path was when Yogi had come to her house, to implore her to refuse the marriage proposal from his father.

Between Pari's beseechment and Prakash's urgency, Yogi had been left very little choice and time. When Pari asked Yogi to agree to marry Gunjan, he assented, however reluctantly. He knew that Pari's heart was soft, but that didn't mean he had to sit quietly and give up his own freedom of choice. However, he was in a dilemma to how both keep his word to Pari, and not ruin their lives. It struck him that just because he agreed to the marriage, it didn't mean Gunjan had to. Gunjan was sensible, she wouldn't allow this farce of a wedding once she knew the truth. At least, he hoped. He had been surprised when Gunjan entered into an engagement with Roshan, even after knowing the truth about her father meddling with her and Yogi's attempts to communicate. However, he was confident that Gunjan would respect his feelings this time around. It was the only option left now.

Yogi used the pretense of discussing marriage with Gunjan to meet with her. Prakash was suspicious, however, he couldn't really stop him without seeming more tyrannical. Yogi hastened to the Sharma house and explained to Gunjan that this marriage was against his wishes. He told her in sign language that he had no ill-will against her, but he had no love left in his heart for her. His heart now solely belonged to Pari. Hands folded, he begged Gunjan, as the fate of three lives now lay in her hands.

Gunjan was tired. Tired of being a puppet, of having no voice (both literally and figuratively) in decisions regarding her life. There was a time when anything she wanted, she received with a snap of her fingers. She liked Yogi, and she knew that if she wanted her father would move heaven and earth to make this marriage happen. Who knows, if she shed a few tears, Yogi might be moved to marry her himself.

Ever since she lost her voice, her father had mustered every effort to make her happy. He had fulfilled her every demand and wish, in excess. If she wanted a toy, her father brought her several, if she wanted his attention, all his meetings would be canceled for the day. If something didn't happen to her accordance, she simply threw tantrums to get her way (a habit she _mostly _grew out of in adulthood). Except that wasn't freedom. It was just another way of being shackled. She had never felt the need to become independent of her father's shadow. From childhood she was treated her like a princess, and Yogi was supposed to be her Prince Charming, who freed her from the dreaded curse of being a spinster. But was that all she amounted to? Was her life really meaningless unless she got married? Should she shred her self-respect to beg a man to marry her out of pity, especially one that was in love with someone else? For once in her life, Gunjan realized being a princess wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Her castle started feeling more like a prison. Her father's love was smothering in a way she never noticed before. He treated her like a kid, a spoiled and pampered one, who ultimately needed a guardian to make important choices.

For once, Gunjan took charge of her own life. She rejected the proposal. To keep Yogi and Pari's privacy, she did not divulge their relationship, rather cited her refusal to be because she and Yogi no longer saw each other as a suitable life partner. They had both moved on from each other.

Seema was understanding when Gunjan explained her reasoning. She was always supportive of her daughter's choices above all. Shiv had been absolutely aghast. He knew perfectly well what his daughter was passing up, a chance that may never come in her life again.

"Are you sure Gunjan?" he asked anxiously, "Just give Yogi some time. He's just a little angry right now. I will personally apologize to him. I will fall at his feet if I have to…"

Gunjan shook her head strongly, _This is not about Yogi_, she signed, _It's about myself. He's not angry with me anymore, but we won't be able to live together._

Shiv didn't believe her, but there was no way he could dump second forced engagement on his daughter. Thus once more, Gunjan and Yogi's _rishta_ fell through. Prakash was furious of course. Shiv was distraught and in his panic, he put pressure on Prakash to talk to Yogi in an attempt to find out the real reason for Gunjan's refusal.

Prakash was convinced it was Pari who told Yogi to employ the tactic of using Gunjan. In a fit of rage, Prakash called up Pari and made her promise not to meet or even keep in contact with Yogi. Perhaps some distance from her would knock some sense into the boy.

Meanwhile, Yogi was trying his hardest to convince Pari to come back to him, but it was difficult as Pari refused to meet with him and had blocked his number. Every day he would wait for her outside the hospital, and try to catch her attention. Pari moved past him like he was a ghost. He even attempted to pass messages via her friend and colleague, Neha, that were ignored. One day, Shiv came to the hospital for a check-up and spotted Yogi grabbing Pari's hand, and her furiously wrenching it away. Watching their interactions he realized that it was Pari who had come between his daughter and her happiness. Gunjan may have said it was her decision, but he saw how troubled his daughter looked. She was distant with her family and seemed defeated and listless. Now he knew the reason. This wasn't because of Gunjan's wishes, this was due to Pari.

Later that evening, Shiv knocked on Gunjan's door. "Can I come in?" he asked.

He caught her quickly wiping away some tears before she indicated for him enter. Shiv sat on the bed with her and fondly caressed his daughter's head.

"You know dear, when you were little and you got upset, I would pat your head just like this. _Hum dono ki kitna sukoon milta _(We both felt so content). You would fall asleep and when you woke you had forgotten what had made you cry. How I wish I could go back to the time when I could alleviate your worries so easily," Shiv said tenderly.

_Dad, knowing you're there for me is enough. I'm not worried. I have my family, that's enough, _Gunjan signed.

"You don't have to lie Gunjan. The light has gone out of my little girl's eyes. I know I'm responsible for this," said Shiv.

"_Beta_ (Dear), I will do anything for you" he continued assuringly, "I will provide all the things Yogi might not be capable of giving you. Just say yes to this relationship, and I'll make sure everything goes smoothly."

Gunjan shook her head sadly. No amount of material things could buy her a true partner, one who could love and respect her the way she desired. If someone was out there for her, they would find her one way or the other, like Pari had found Yogi.

"I know the reason you are hesitant. It's because of that girl isn't it? The doctor who was the Shrivastavs' tenant, Dr. Pari, right?" Shiv said condescendingly, "Don't worry about her. I will do something. I have friends on the hospital board. I will force her to transfer. It won't take long for Yogi to forget her."

Gunjan's eyes widened. How did her father find out about Yogi and Pari? This type of extreme reaction was exactly what she was afraid of. She began signing furiously.

"Slow down, I can't understand you," Shiv said, trying to follow the blur of motions Gunjan was making.

She stopped, frustrated, and began typing on her phone instead. She handed it to Shiv, who read her message:

_Dad, I know you'd do anything for me, but how can you make a place for me in Yogi's heart? I will be the 'other' woman in my own sasuraal (in-laws' place). I didn't tell you about Yogi and Pari's relationship because I didn't want you to say anything negative about them or take any drastic action. They truly love each other, and it's not right that I get in the way of that, nor would I want to. _

Shiv wrinkled his brow in annoyance. Gunjan wasn't getting it. There was no love between Pari and Yogi, not from what he saw.

"Are you sure they love each other? From what I've witnessed that girl wants nothing to do with Yogi. It's not too late, I can bring him on the right track. Just give me one indiction, and I will convince him that she's not worth his time."

_What do you mean?_ Gunjan signed confused.

"I saw them at the hospital today, when I went for my check-up. They seemed to be arguing. I heard Pari tell Yogi to leave her alone and that she doesn't want to talk to him."

Gunjan was thrown by this information. She thought she was the obstacle in Pari and Yogi's relationship, and once she was out of the way they would be happy. Then why was Pari rebuffing Yogi?

"I'll leave you to think about it," said Shiv exiting the room, "But remember, this is a question of your whole life. One decision can change everything."

Gunjan immediately messaged Yogi once her father was gone: _Did you and Pari have a fight?_

After a few minutes a beep signaled his reply: _No, but she is refusing to meet with me. I tried telling her that you were the one who rejected the proposal, but she won't listen._

_Did you tell her that it was my decision? No one forced me? _

_I tried. I think my father may have said something to her. He has emotionally blackmailed her before. He thinks it's my responsibility to marry you, and convinced Pari of the same. _

It was then that Gunjan realized that Pari was staying away from Yogi for her sake. Here she was moping over her sacrifice, and over there Pari was trying to show her up in selflessness.

Gunjan almost felt like laughing at her fate. Everyone around her always made her feel like a victim. So what if she couldn't speak? Did that mean she couldn't lead her life with dignity? Was she meant to always be dependent on handouts? First her father bought her toys, and now Pari was trying to hand Yogi over to her, as if he were a toy, because she felt sorry for her.

So Gunjan wiped her tears. She wouldn't cry anymore. She wouldn't be helpless, or pitied.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**End Notes: **Sign language doesn't translate directly into English or other languages, so Yogi and Gunjan's dialogues are more in the spirit of what they mean, rather than what they literally signed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Back at the hospital, Pari laid down her pen to stretch her wrist and fingers. Working so long without a break was making her hand cramp.

It would be worth it to get home to her husband quickly. She recalled when she and Yogi decided to give their love a second chance. Truthfully, it was thanks to Gunjan that Pari had seen sense.

Pari had been adamant about keeping her distance from Yogi after their breakup. She had thought she and Yogi could at least be friends to console her broken heart, but Prakash's phone call had made her realize that as long as she was in Yogi's life, he wouldn't be able to move on. So she messaged him to stop meeting and calling her, then blocked his number.

He attempted multiple times to see her in the hospital. When she finally got him banned from entry by security, he waited outside the gates for her to finish her shift.

Everyday he would sign the same thing: _I miss you. I love you. Come back. Please.  
_She swallowed the lump in her throat and hid her teary gaze as she walked away from him every time.

One day Yogi, couldn't take it anymore. Slipping past security, he managed to corner Pari in the hospital corridor.

"_Yogi_," she hissed quietly, not wanting to make a scene, "What are you doing here? You've been banned from coming here if you're not a patient. If the guards see you they'll kick you out. Now go quietly before I'm forced to call security."

Yogi was not that easily deterred. Come what may, today Pari would have to talk to him. He grabbed Pari's wrist as she began to walk away.

Pari wrenched away from his grip. "I told you, leave me alone," she said angrily.

_No, not until you listen. This is pointless. Gunjan and I are not meant for each other and never have been. No matter how much you run from me, I can never love her in that way. This marriage would be a lie. Even Gunjan understands that. That's why she made this decision. Why are you being stubborn like my father? Nothing is to be gained from this._

"Look, I can understand. This all happened very suddenly, you're not able to process it… Just give it a chance Yogi, things will work out," Pari said feebly.

_Marriage isn't a game Pari! Don't you know what happens in a marriage when two people don't love each other?_

Pari fell silent. Of course she knew, she was the product of such a marriage. What a miserable excuse for a family they had made.

_Pari, I love you so much. I'll do anything you ask. But you and I both know this is wrong, wrong for all three of us. _Yogi's expression was pleading for Pari to understand him. _Just tell me once that you know this is wrong. I'll do anything to make it right. _

A nurse saved her from answering, "Dr. Pari, sorry to interrupt, but Dr. Arora is expecting you. The surgery is starting soon."

"I have to go," said Pari dully. She avoided looking in his eyes.

_Ok_, Yogi signed, but this isn't over. _I expect an answer from you_. He left as abruptly as he had come.

As Pari turned the opposite direction to go to the OT, her face paled as she spotted a familiar face. It was Gunjan's father. He was looking directly at her. She balked, what was he doing here? She then remembered that he had just recently had a heart attack and was due for checkups. She hoped he hadn't witnessed her with Yogi just now, but judging by his expression he seemed to both have seen them and understood what was going on.

Before she could say anything, Shiv was called into the doctor's office. He spared a glance before silently going in for his appointment. Pari had a feeling that that would not be the end of it, but she didn't have to think about it right now as she had to prep for surgery.

The next day, Pari had another surprise visitor.

"Gunjan? What are you doing here?"

Gunjan stalled in the doorway of Pari's office, as if uncertain that she would be welcome. She nervously fiddled with her bag. Gunjan was hardly ever let to go anywhere alone (save for her music classes, which was a fixed route), one of the consequences of being overly sheltered. Not that she was forbidden to go out by herself, but she was always strongly encouraged to be accompanied to be "safe", as she couldn't speak. Usually her little brother, Gautam, was made to go with her if her parents were busy. But today it was imperative that she make this journey alone. What she had to say to Pari was crucial, and private. She had left her house by making a lame excuse to Seema about going on a morning walk. She didn't think her mother had bought it, but Seema had graciously not asked any questions.

_Are you busy? _Gunjan signed to Pari.

"I can spare a few minutes. Come in, sit down."

_I came to see you,_ Gunjan signed, _It's very important_.

"Yeah, of course," Pari said ushering her to a chair. "Are you ok? Your health is fine, right?"

_I'm fine, but you're not_, signed Gunjan.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with me?" asked Pari confusedly.

_Why are you avoiding Yogi?_

"Gunjan… I… I'm not avoiding Yogi. We just had a small fight. You know how it is between friends."

_Stop pretending. I know everything. Yogi told me. He loves you, and I think you love him. I said no to the proposal. So what's the problem? _

Pari struggled on how to answer Gunjan. How could she say that Prakash uncle had asked this sacrifice from her because Gunjan had no other marriage prospects? And that she had gone along with it out of respect for the Shrivastavs and not wanting to create rifts in their family.

"Yogi and I aren't suited for each other long term," Pari said carefully, "He is more suited for you."

_Why? _Gunjan demanded, _Why are we better suited, because we both can't speak?_

Embarrassment flooded Pari's features."I didn't mean it like that Gunjan. But both of you liked each other, right?"

_It was in the past_, signed Gunjan, _He likes you now, so why should I hang on unnecessarily to someone who doesn't want me? If you were in my place, could you do such a thing? _

Pari shook her head. Her self-respect would never allow her to beg for a guy's affection.

_See, now you understand. I can't have what belongs to you. _

Pari frowned. "Yogi doesn't belong to me Gunjan. I can't lay claim to him."

_Why not? Yogi may not belong to you, but his heart does. Maybe you should lay claim to him. Demand your rights. Fight for them. _

Bewilderedly, Pari stared at the girl in front of her. Gunjan seemed to be getting wound up. But somehow, she got the feeling that Gunjan was talking more about herself than the situation between Pari and Yogi.

Gunjan continued, _Do you think you can just give me something that's yours Pari? Then don't stop at Yogi. I want everything._

_I'm so jealous of you. You have everything I don't. Independence, a strong will, a voice. _

_Can you give me those Pari? Can you give me your voice? _

Pari was absolutely stunned, not sure how to react to this outburst.

Gunjan literally shook with rage, her frame wracked with the emotions she refused to release in tears. Her breath came in fast bursts.

Pari went to her, alarmed. "Calm down Gunjan, you're hyperventilating. You need to relax or you'll start feeling light-headed."

Gunjan was still gasping heavily, so Pari held her consolingly, unsure of what else to do. Gunjan allowed herself to be held until her breathing patterns slowly returned to normal.

After taking a few deep cleansing breaths, she signed, _Pari, you can speak. Why are you making yourself like me? Why are you letting others silence you? _

_Just like you can't give me your voice, you can't just hand me Yogi. Don't make the mistakes I did by letting others control your life. No matter how much you love and respect your elders, you have to live with those decisions._

"What about you?" Pari asked softly.

_Pari, I don't need you feeling bad for me. I get that enough in my life. _

"I'm sorry Gunjan. I never thought that you might feel demeaned by my actions. I thought you said you still loved Yogi, and Prakash uncle wanted this marriage as well..."

_Honestly, Yogi and I don't know each other that well. I liked him, but I wouldn't call it love. We never got a chance to truly understand one another. Maybe that's why you came into his life. _

Pari opened her mouth to speak, but Gunjan interrupted by holding up her palm.

_I don't need a justification Pari. I'm not blaming you or saying it was intentional. From what I know, it happened long after we were over. If anything, I should thank you for putting salve on the wound I dealt to Yogi. The truth is what was between us just a crush. It was nice, but I can't carry that for the rest of life. I had residual feelings because we never got real closure. But when Yogi came to meet me yesterday and told me everything about his feelings for you, I realized he had moved on, and I needed to move on as well. _

_And as far as Prakash uncle goes, I know he loves Yogi very much. Sometimes parents do things that hurt their children unintentionally. However, that doesn't mean the pain will be less. Decisions made against children's happiness will lead to regret later on. Just look at what happened with me… That's why you have to fight. _

"How should I fight Gunjan? I don't want to elope. Those people have given me the love of a real family. I consider Prakash uncle as my own. I can't hurt him like this," Pari said dejectedly.

_Then don't, convince him instead. Parents can be hard, but not impossible. One day, he'll see. You have lots of time. _

Gunjan stood. _I should get going. I hope you will think about what we discussed, Pari. Just know that I am making my own path now, and it's different from Yogi's path. But you two can still walk together. _

As Gunjan made to leave from the office, in walked Yogi.

_Everything will be fine now_, signed Gunjan to Yogi.

_Thank you_, replied Yogi.

_Take care of yourself and Pari_, Gunjan signed smiling, and left.

Yogi looked expectantly at Pari. They both knew what he came here for. But there was something Pari was dying to do first. She rushed into Yogi's arms, reveling in the feeling of finally touching him without feeling any guilt or shame. He tightened his hold on her, as if unable to believe it was happening, and if he let go it might be revealed to be a dream.

After a couple minutes of blissful abandon, Pari finally stepped back and spoke. "You snuck in again?" she teased.

_I had to_, he signed.

"You want to know my answer, right?"

She took a deep breath, "Here is my decision, we will fight for our happiness, but we'll do it the right way. After my shift is over, we will go to your house and tell everyone. Are you with me?"

Yogi beamed, and signed, _Always. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Beginning **

Yogi and Pari stood hand-in-hand before the family, nervously waiting for everyone's reaction. They had just finished telling everyone that they were together, and had no intention of separating.

Kusum said nothing, but she immediately went to go hug Yogi and Pari.

Rani broke the silence first, "_Main toh bohut khush hoon _(I'm very happy). You know I was always in support of this relationship."

One by one everyone congratulated the couple. But there was one person sulking in the corner, and it was his words Yogi and Pari were anxiously waiting on the most.

"Prakash uncle, _aap kya sochte hai_? (what do you think)?" Pari asked nervously.

Finally Prakash spoke. "Does it matter what I think?" he said with a surly look and scowl.

_Of course it matters, Papa_, Yogi signed.

Prakash scoffed. "Alright… since you have both made a decision, hear my decision now. I will not consent for this marriage until Gunjan is married. You both are free to do whatever, but I won't be a part of it. Let's see how far love takes you before reality catches up."

Pari and Yogi looked at each other with uncertainty. Was Prakash really giving an ultimatum that Gunjan's marriage elsewhere would be the only avenue for their marriage?

"_Arre buddhihin_ (Hey, idiot), why are you doing this? _Apne ghar mein aag laga ke kya haasil karna chaata hai?_ (What will you gain by setting fires in your own home)," snapped Dadaji at Prakash, "That too for the sake of outsiders. Why are you not able to bear the happiness of your family?"

"The old man is right," Dadiji said in agreement, "What is the point of dragging this out further? If the kids are happy, why are you interfering Prakash?"

"It's ok Dadaji, Dadiji. Yogi and I have decided. We will only get married with _everyone's _blessing. But until then, we won't stop seeing each other," Pari said politely, but firmly.

Prakash stormed off.

Pari watched him go with sad eyes, but Yogi squeezed her hand assuringly. She met his gaze and her resolve was solidified with the love she found there. As for Yogi, he was content. He knew his father. No matter how stern he seemed, Prakash was very soft on the inside. Someday he would surely melt seeing Yogi and Pari's commitment, and give them his permission and his well wishes.

Yogi could wait to make Pari his bride. Now that he knew she wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't in a hurry. He wanted to court Pari in the way that he had always imagined doing with a girlfriend, in the way that she deserved.

Both were caught up in the euphoria of finally being together. But Pari and Yogi soon realized that one thing Prakash had said was true, just love would not be enough to support them through life.

After Pari moved out, they couldn't meet whenever they wanted. It was difficult for Yogi to sneak out in the evenings as Prakash kept a strict eye on him. Nor could Pari come to the house as she knew Prakash didn't approve of them meeting. So out of respect, she only set foot in the Shrivastav house as a guest of Dadaji or Kusum and only met with Yogi in the presence of the whole family, never alone. This greatly restricted their talks.

This only left the times Yogi was supposed to be minding the shop. Using the excuse of making deliveries, he often snuck out to meet with Pari.

Initially, Pari loved the attention Yogi would shower on her. On her breaks he would take her out for coffee dates. Sometimes he would hang around her office while she worked on files. However, it soon started bothering Pari that while she had become more serious and focused about her duties and career, Yogi became more carefree, ignoring work entirely to spend as much time as possible with her.

One day, Pari came to the conclusion that she and Yogi both needed to take charge of their futures. It was Pari's day off. She had worked a lot of overtime in the days prior and was looking forward to relaxing.

Once again, Yogi was bunking his duties at the shop to meet with Pari.

"You're here rather early," Pari said surprised when Yogi showed up at her apartment. It had been rather difficult to find new lodging, as landlords were notoriously prejudiced against leasing to single people. Luckily, now that Neha's ex-boyfriend had moved out, there was a spare room at her place. One of the advantages of living with Neha was that she was very mindful of when Pari wanted some privacy with her boyfriend.

_It's your day off. I couldn't wait to see you_, Yogi signed. _Today I will take you on a real date. Let's go to lunch. Bablu told me there's a great new restaurant that just opened up. _

Pari happily agreed as she was quite famished. When they rolled up on her scooter to the classy joint, she was a bit taken aback.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? It looks expensive."

Yogi nodded, _Don't worry, it's my treat. _

Pari reluctantly agreed, and they went into the restaurant. She tried to be selective about the dishes based on price, but Yogi firmly overruled her, insisting on ordering their favorite foods. As Yogi polished off his mutton rogan josh, Pari picked at her fish biryani.

_What's the matter, is it not good?_ asked Yogi when he noticed she wasn't eating with her usual gusto.

"No, it's very good. It's just... something keeps bothering me," Pari explained.

_What's wrong? _

"This place is so expensive. I don't think it was necessary to come here."

_I told you, it's my treat_, signed Yogi, visibly annoyed, _Why can't you just enjoy the date? _

"Where did you get the money? You asked for it from Kusum aunty, or Vivek and Kabir bhaiya, right?" Pari said accusingly.

Yogi shrugged, _They wanted to give it to me_. _I would've taken you somewhere low-key, but everyone said I should do something special as it's our first real date. I didn't ask for the money, they insisted. Why are you getting so worked up over nothing?_

Pari made a noise of frustration that she knew Yogi couldn't hear, but could definitely deduce by the expression on her face.

"It's not nothing Yogi. Just because you blow these things off, doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it."

Yogi motioned for her to continue. He could see Pari was actually upset, but he didn't understand why.

"You are a son of that household as well. If I am to be your wife, I need a husband who has self-respect. Who will never be dependent on anyone. Look at me, I swore when I left my parents' house that I wouldn't touch their money again. Nani gave me the funds for my education and living expenses, but once I started earning, I stopped taking money from her as well."

"You must also contribute. I know you don't spend enough time at the shop to cover your expenses. Whatever you do earn you tend to spend on frivolous things. On top of that, you keep taking money from your family members. At least you could've saved up to bring me on this date. I would have still scolded you on wasting money, but at least it would have been _your _money."

Yogi protested again that he didn't ask for the money.

"Yogi, I know you didn't ask, but you could've refused as well. I know your family can be pushy in their affection. But you are well aware of your brothers' financial conditions, right? The shop also barely makes a profit. Most of their salaries goes into expenses for the household. Whatever allowance they give you means they have less to afford luxuries for themselves. I can't enjoy this food knowing they're denying their own pleasures for our sake."

Yogi looked at his plate guiltily. Pari was justified in her thinking. He shouldn't take advantage of his family's generosity when they weren't able to afford such things for themselves.

"Even now, you are supposed to be at the shop… At least earn your own keep," Pari admonished.

Yogi signed, _You are right, but the shop is so boring. _

"There are many things that are boring, but we must do for the sake of responsibility," Pari lectured.

"Is this how you will convince Prakash uncle about our marriage? By being lazy and irresponsible? Look, I don't have a problem supporting us both. When I become a full-fledged doctor I will have a good salary, but it's not just about money. What about your self-respect? Your ambitions? I don't want a husband who's unmotivated and a layabout."

Yogi looked taken aback and a little hurt. _Is that how you think of me? A layabout? Being good for nothing?_

"You know that isn't true Yogi. I don't doubt your capabilities. It's your unwillingness to fulfill your potential I'm concerned about," Pari said carefully.

She knew she had to approach this topic with caution, as Yogi had self-confidence issues stemming from ridicule about his disability. Many people had impressed upon him that he was a burden, despite the Shrivastavs' best efforts to shield him from such taunts.

Yogi just looked at her sullenly. Pari tried a different approach.

"Ok, you don't like working at the shop, that's fair. Is there anything you do like? Something you are good at?"

Yogi thought for a moment. _I like football_, he signed.

"Oh perfect. You'll turn pro in no time. Ronaldo will ask for your autograph," Pari said sarcastically.

Yogi pouted. _You're making fun of me._

"Sorry," Pari said with a sigh, "It's just that I'm asking you what you would like as a career. You need to think of something practical, not a fantasy."

_I never really thought about a career_, Yogi signed. _It was always assumed I'd help Papa at the shop. _

"Ok, never mind. Let's go over your education first. You've studied until twelth standard, right? What was your stream?" Pari questioned.

_Commerce, same as Vivek and Kabir bhaiya._

"Do you actually have an interest in business?"

_Not really. _

"But there must have been something that excited you in school? Something that you were interested in learning more about?"

_Honestly, I hated school. It was hard to understand the teachers through only lip-reading, and they didn't like it when I asked them to repeat themselves. Sometimes they completely forgot about me and would lecture facing the board. I only got by because Surjit and Bablu were in my classes and they would help me catch up. I don't know what I'd do if they weren't there. All the other kids made fun of me. They'd ask why I was even in school. Someone like me would never amount to much anyway. _

Pari gazed at him sadly. It was hard for her to imagine what it must have been like for Yogi, and to truly comprehend the struggles he went through simply for the right to an education.

"Aren't there special schools for the deaf?" she asked.

Yogi gave her a bemused look. It was a question that was frequently brought up to him by abled people when he was a child. Naturally, they didn't understand the realities of specialized schools, and it wasn't easy to explain to someone who hadn't experienced one.

_Yes. I did go to one for a little while. But the teachers there didn't encourage sign language. We were only taught to read lips, and were forced to speak to communicate. Many of my fellow students wore hearing aids, but I wasn't eligible for one. When I wasn't able to grasp speech well enough, the teachers berated me. That's why I've never been comfortable with speaking. When Ma and Papa found out they took me out of there and enrolled me in regular school. _

"Wait, a school for the deaf didn't teach sign language?!" Pari exclaimed.

Yogi nodded. _We were taught to act as "normal" as possible to adjust to the hearing world. _

"That's awful. So how did you learn to sign?"

_I was taught by a deaf community outreach group. They also encouraged me to join a youth sports center where there was a deaf coach. He used to play for Delhi United, but in later years lost his hearing. His name was Coach Rajeev. He taught me to play football and said I had great potential. It was one of my happiest memories. No one treated me differently when I was playing. I thought when I grew up I wanted to be like Coach Rajeev. I even joined an amateur football club. _

Yogi smiled, reminiscing about those days. Several happy memories were attached to that sports center: making his first goal, Coach Rajeev giving him a thumbs up whenever he made a great play, winning the title of 'Most Valuable Player' of their mini football league, and many more. Those were the times where he could truly be carefree and act like any regular kid.

Pari watched Yogi's content expressions, and had an idea. Yogi had a dream after all, a practical one. He just didn't know it.

"You know, you can still be like Coach Rajeev," said Pari, "Have you ever thought about coaching or opening your own sports center?"

Yogi looked surprised. _My own sports center? _

"Sure, why not? You could start on a smaller scale and work your way up from there."

_Wouldn't that require a lot of work?_

"Yes, it'll certainly be a lot of work. But don't you think other kids like you could benefit from inspiration? Learn to set goals through sports? You'll also get to be your own boss in a field you actually enjoy."

Yogi considered this for a couple minutes. It was actually not a bad idea. _I guess so. What would I need to do to get started?_

"First, you have to make education a priority. Running a business successfully doesn't always require higher education, but it certainly helps."

_You mean go to college?_

"Aren't you curious about what college is like?"

_A little bit… When Vivek and Kabir bhaiya went, I thought about it. Even when Khushi started attending, I regretted not going. But there was no benefit in spending money on me to simply satisfy a curiosity. What is the point of college and a degree if no one will hire me? And that's assuming I can even graduate. At least in school I had Surjit and Bablu. Who will help me in college?_

"Plenty of people go to college without the intention of starting a career. They just want to better themselves. As for how you will get by, the world is changing. There are so many technologies available that can aid you. Also, I know Delhi University has an interpreter."

_Just one? How will that help? _

"It's a start. And how do you know there won't be other helpful people? College is not like school, people are more open minded."

_What about money? You said yourself about the financial condition of my household. No one can spare the expense of my education at this time. _

"We can look into scholarships. There's bound to be some scholarships and aid for the specially-abled. At least give it a shot. Do some research. I'll help you. Then you can make an informed decision about what to do."

Pari reached across the table for Yogi's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yogi… I know this is scary and new, but I think this is the right step for your future, for our future.

Yogi squeezed her hand and nodded. He also wanted to prove himself capable of being Pari's husband. _Let's do this. _

In the following weeks, Pari and Yogi spent several hours researching and putting in applications for admissions and scholarships.

Prakash was befuddled when an envelope arrived for Yogi. Yogi usually didn't receive mail. Curious, he was about to open it when Dadaji grabbed it and scolded him for snooping.

As soon as Yogi arrived, Dadaji handed the envelope over to him. When Yogi saw the contents of the mail he couldn't contain his joy. Everyone rushed over to see why Yogi was so excited. They were shocked when he waved his acceptance letter from Delhi University in the air.

A delighted Kusum asked why he had kept his plans for attending college a secret and Yogi replied he wanted it to be a surprise. He also wanted to be sure he could gain admission before getting everyone's hopes up.

When Prakash recovered he began spluttering about the cost. Yogi smugly informed that he had qualified for a couple scholarships that would fully cover the cost of tuition and related expenses.

Yogi was able to gain admission to Delhi University through the sports quota, and played center forward for the college football team. Initially, he was a little embarrassed to be older than his fellow teammates, but surprisingly they got along very well despite the age difference. His congenial nature also quickly netted him friends in the classroom, and with the help of his classmates and speech-to-text apps, he was able to keep up with the curriculum. Pari was right. People were more open-minded in college. His professors made sure he was seated at the front and were conscious to speak turned toward him. They also encouraged him to seek additional help at their office hours if he didn't understand something. It was still challenging at times, but overall Yogi was thriving and doing well in his courses.

The Shrivastavs were exceedingly proud of Yogi. Even Prakash begrudgingly accepted that college was beneficial for him.

Pari was also making great strides in her career. The hospital directed most cases pertaining to specially-abled patients to her as she was the only doctor fluent in sign language. She was gaining a lot of experience this way. Senior doctors took more notice of her and she aided in more complicated cases and surgeries.

Yogi and Pari's relationship was also going strong. They had never felt more in sync with each other and were actively building towards the dreams they had for their future together.

The only thing that was not making progress was convincing Prakash of accepting their relationship. While he was civil to Pari, it was clear he still disapproved of any marriage talks.

Then something happened that would change Prakash's view...

It was a brisk December morning and Yogi and Pari had been together for about three years at this point. Prakash was talking animatedly with Shiv on the phone, seemingly very pleased with something.

"Everyone, listen!" Prakash called. One by one, the Shrivastavs gathered in the family room.

"What is it Mamaji?" asked Nisha, trying to quiet her fussy toddler son, "You seem very excited."

"Yes, there's some good news. Gunjan is getting married!" Prakash exclaimed.

"What, really? That is very good news! Give Shiv my congratulations," said Dadaji.

"Thank God, now my son can get married," Kusum murmured with relief.

"What? You think Gunjan getting married will make me forgive Yogi?" Prakash scoffed.

"That's not fair Papa! You yourself said you will give bhai and Pari permission as soon as Gunjan is settled with someone else," Khushi protested.

"Stop being so bitter Prakash. It has been three years already, how long will you maintain this grudge? Let it go now, and give Yogi and Pari your blessing," Dadaji scolded.

"Yes, your father and I are also getting on in age. Do you wish for us to die without getting the pleasure of witnessing Yogi's marriage?" Dadiji complained dramatically.

"Speak for yourself! I'm still young," Dadaji boasted.

"Accha, main tumhe Budhao yunhi nahin kehti (I don't address you as Old Man for nothing)," Dadiji retorted.

"You were always jealous of my looks anyway. You're lucky I took pity on you and married you," Dadaji said with a sneer.

"Oh!" Dadiji was also getting riled up now, "If that is so you're free to divorce me and go after one of your ex-girlfriends. Don't you dare come crawling back afterwards!"

"I certainly won't!" Dadaji declared.

"Why you-"

"Ma, Bauji, please!" interrupted Prakash. "I was only joking! Then you two started your usual fights over nothing. I remember what I said, and I'll keep my word. Pari has convinced me that she is the right girl for Yogi."

Everyone reacted joyfully to this statement. Rani and Nisha squealed happily while Kabir and Vivek cheered. Kusum burst into tears.

"Ma, what's the matter?" asked Vivek concernedly.

"Vivek, don't you know Maaji? These are tears of happiness," Rani said hugging Kusum.

Kusum nodded, still sobbing.

"Ok, ok, everyone calm down. Where is that _nalayak_ (worthless person) anyway. Still sleeping?" Prakash inquired.

"Bhai is in the shower. And at least now stop calling him names, he's going to be a college graduate soon," Khushi said proudly.

"Tell him I want to talk to him before he leaves for college," Prakash said, "I will personally tell him my decision. Now go, don't you all have work?"

One by one, the family dispersed until Prakash was left standing alone. He smiled to himself. When Shiv had called him, he certainly wasn't expecting him to announce that Gunjan's marriage had been fixed. The news immediately brought forth to his mind the silly ultimatum he had put forth to Yogi and Pari.

Truth be told, Prakash had already decided on finalizing Pari and Yogi's marriage for some time now. He wasn't blind. He could see their love and commitment was real. Furthermore, it was Pari who had encouraged his son stand on his own two feet. He had no doubts with Pari by his side as his wife, his son would overcome all obstacles in life. He had simply been waiting for the right moment to start the talks for the wedding. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, he didn't wish to delay any longer.

Of course, he was genuinely happy for Shiv and his family as well. They had also been searching for a happy occasion in their home for some time.

According to Shiv, Gunjan and her new beau, Nikhil, had connected through their shared love for music.

To reclaim her sense of identity, Gunjan focused on her one true passion, her music. Her road to self-discovery included playing at concerts and putting out albums. She began to gain fan following. Nikhil was one such fan who was an admirer of classical music. He first fell in love with Gunjan's work, then fell for the artist herself. He didn't care that she couldn't speak. He only saw her talent and her passion. By happenstance, Gunjan was booked to play at the theater Nikhil's uncle owned. The two were introduced backstage and they just clicked. Now Nikhil was still Gunjan's fan, but also her fiance. Nikhil's family was also very progressive, and they welcomed the prospect of Gunjan as their daughter-in-law despite her disability and two broken engagements. Shiv was over the moon. He was certain his daughter would be treated very well in her new family. He now understood why Gunjan didn't settle and waited for her true life partner.

"Prakash," Shiv had said, "All these years you have hardened your heart for the sake of my friendship and the promise you made me. Today, I free you from that promise. Make your son happy. He deserves to be with someone that loves him for who he is, just like my Gunjan has found someone who truly understands her."

Prakash absolutely agreed with his friend's parting words. He sat on the couch and waited for his son. Soon, Yogi entered the room.

_You called for me? _

"Yes. I have some work for you."

Yogi groaned. _I don't have time to make deliveries. I have to get to college. My classes will start soon. _

"It's not deliveries. This work is much more important. The whole family has been waiting on this. I know you don't care much for my feelings, but don't you have any sense of responsibility towards them?" Prakash scolded. "Anyway, it will not take much time."

Yogi sighed. _Fine, what is it?_

"I need you to call Pari and ask her about her schedule for next month. I will try to get the priest to align an auspicious date with a day she will be free. I can't guarantee it, but ask her to try to be flexible if possible."

_What? _

"Well it won't look good if a girl can't show up to her own engagement. And you know how your mother is, she'll insist on everything being proper and grand. We'll need time to make arrangements."

The expression of pure happiness on Yogi's face was priceless. He practically leaped over to the couch and hugged Prakash tightly. Surprised, Prakash held him back just as close after an initial pause. He savored the feelings. It had been so long since he and his son had talked straight with each other, let alone hugged.

Yogi went to excitedly video call Pari. After some deliberation, a date was set and the engagement soon followed. The next several months were a blur of festivities.

The Shrivastavs danced at Gunjan's wedding, and a few weeks after that, the Sharmas danced at Yogi and Pari's wedding (even Shiv and Prakash danced, which was a sight to behold). Two months after his wedding, Yogi graduated, then the newlyweds were off on their honeymoon. As soon as they returned, Pari quickly put Yogi to task brainstorming and making business plans for his sports center. Pari was heavily involved as well, being one of the prime investors and stakeholders in the project.

Pari initially didn't want her inheritance from her Nani (maternal grandmother). She was prepared to sign over all the property to her selfish parents, just to get them out of her life for good. She was grateful to her grandmother for providing the funds for her education, but was not interested in her wealth, whereas her vulture parents were ready to swoop in as soon as the news of her Nani's death reached them. Their faces were comically outraged when they realized everything would go to Pari. As it is, she had held on to the property deeds for several years, when she realized she had a use for it after all. After selling the property, they had a sizable investment for Yogi's sports center.

With much fanfare, Yogi and Pari proudly opened Aashiyan Youth Sports Complex. They started with just a football field, nets and some equipment. Indoors facilities included locker rooms and a small store selling football gear and snacks. Yogi served as the owner and coach, and they also hired a few staff members to manage other parts of the business. They recruited one of Yogi's former teammates who understood sign language to serve as Yogi's interpreter and assistant coach. While open to everyone, the center had a particular focus on getting youth, and especially differently-abled kids active and involved in sports. Specially-abled children were given discount memberships and free equipment to encourage them to join. Pari had witnessed the confidence and morale of these kids skyrocket when they were able to play like normal children. Often at their own schools they were excluded from games and sports by their peers or even by disparaging teachers, but here they were encouraged to do their best and have fun. As business grew, they were able to expand their amenities to include a gym, recreational badminton and pool tables, and a basketball court. Yogi had plans to expand the youth coaching programs for other sports as well.

Meanwhile, Pari's hard work was paying off as well. She was recognized as a _Rising Star_ by the Delhi Medical Association for her work with specially-abled patients. The Rising Star accolade was awarded to junior doctors who did outstanding and exemplary work in the field of medicine. Now more specially-abled patients began traveling from all over the city and even neighboring cities and towns just to consult with her. Seeing this, the hospital expanded the specially-abled ward and made Pari the head doctor in charge of the ward.

Yogi also occasionally volunteered at Pari's ward. He was great at coaxing a smile from even the most nervous of patients.

Not only their careers, but their family expanded. They had a son Yuvaan, a.k.a. Yuvi, who was three years old, and a daughter, Riya, who recently turned one. Both were hearing.

Yuvi, who was just now learning to speak full sentences, babbled in a mix of Hindi, bits of Bengali he picked up from his mom, and some sign language. Riya, only being one, could say mama, papa, and other simple words and signs.

Yogi once tearfully signed that he wished he could've heard his children's first words. Pari had simply smiled had said their children had started using their own version of sign language to communicate before they had ever started speaking.

"When Yuvi held your finger in his tiny fist, didn't you sense how he adores you in his touch? When Riya reaches for you to pick her up, don't you understand her silent wish to be in your arms?" Pari asked Yogi.

Yogi reminisced all the times he had communicated nonverbally with his children, before they understood spoken language, and nodded.

"See, you have not missed their words, they have told you their feelings from their hearts."

Yogi grinned and made the heart-shape sign and pointed at Pari and himself.

Pari smiled back happily, "_Hanh, jaise hum dono ek dusre ke dil ki baat sun lete hain_ (Yes, like we understand each other's hearts)."

Other changes also took place in the Shrivastav household in the interim years. Khushi had married and left about two years after Yogi and Pari's marriage. Khushi's marriage was an interesting affair. When they had started looking for prospective grooms for Khushi, the Sharmas had surprised them by sending a proposal for their son, Gautam. Gautam had spent the last few years in Mumbai for his job and now the Sharmas wanted him to get married. At first both Khushi and Gautam had adamantly refused. Khushi remembered Gautam as video-game obsessed, somewhat rude boy, and Gautam remembered Khushi as temperamental. The families convinced them to at least meet each other once, and they reluctantly agreed. Khushi was surprised to discover that Gautam had matured quite a bit after moving to a different city. He still loved video games, and had channeled his passion into a lucrative career in game design. Gautam found that Khushi had mellowed considerably. Khushi admitted that she had taken up dance and yoga as a way to release her frustrations and control her anger issues. In the end, they found their personalities meshed much better than before and they agreed to marriage. Prakash joked that at last he had fulfilled his wish of becoming Shiv's _samdhi _(in-law).

Khushi and Pari's once shared room was now occupied by teenage Pihu. Although Khushi initially offered to give her room to Yogi and Pari, as it was bigger, they declined as Pari loved the terrace room, and had fond memories of the place.

Rani and Vivek were as sweet of a couple as ever. They went through a rough patch when Vivek lost his job at the radio station due to layoffs and cutbacks, but as he had experiencing with producing radio programs, he soon found employment as a production manager for TV shows of a major channel. Yogi said this job was much better as he couldn't listen to Vivek's programs on the radio, but he was able to watch the TV shows he assisted on.

Nisha and Kabir's son, Akaash, was now a talkative seven year old. Nisha worked part-time as a beautician in a salon, thus fulfilling her wish to work and also help ease the burden of financial responsibility on Kabir. Nisha always had a desire to work outside the home, but was deterred by the notion of leaving the bulk of the household chores to Kusum and Dadiji, even though she was assured by the family that it wouldn't be a problem. By taking a part-time job, she was able to work out a compromise. Kabir had become a very supportive husband. Now he didn't take any big decisions without involving Nisha, and he was an incredible father to Akaash. He was ashamed of how he had behaved with his wife and unborn child because of his own fear of turning out like his father. Kabir was determined to never repeat his mistakes.

Yogi and Pari were content as ever. These five years had taught them to not only love unconditionally, but to approach adverse situations with patience. They cherished each passing anniversary as a reminder of their struggles, determination, and the triumph of their love. There was only one issue, they were never able to properly celebrate the occasion.

They always had bad luck when trying to celebrate their anniversary. On their first anniversary Pari had to go for an emergency, and didn't return until late. On their second anniversary, a pregnant Pari was suffering from severe nausea and morning sickness. During their third anniversary Dadaji came down with pneumonia, and Pari nursed him until he made a full recovery. And finally, their last anniversary, they were too exhausted from caring for a newborn to go anywhere fancy. Yogi had arranged for a candlelight dinner on their terrace.

That had been a memorable night for Pari.

"Do you remember, there was a time when there were candles like this set up here, and we drank beer and took _pheras _(circumambulations)?" she asked.

_Yes, if we completed the pheras we could have been celebrating our anniversary much sooner… _Yogi joked.

"Silly, _aise shaadi thodi ho jaati hai_ (marriage doesn't just happen like that). Only by some pheras?" She laughed.

_Why not? It's just a belief. Your feelings make it true, not some rituals. _

"Is that so? You have any evidence to back that claim?" challenged Pari.

_Yes, I'll prove it. I'll marry you again. Right here and now. _

"_Sach mein_ (For real)? You know, I've always had a small regret that we didn't elope. I'm glad we waited, but there's something intriguing eloping isn't there? _Kuch alag hi mazaa hai_ (There's a different excitement about it)," Pari said with a dreamy expression.

Yogi grinned. _You know I've always bowed to your every wish. How can I not fulfill this one? _

He took her hand, leading her slowly around the patio table that held a cluster of candles arranged decoratively in the center. This served as their makeshift ceremonial fire that both witnessed and blessed their seven sacred rounds, or the _saat pheras_, and the marital vows they took with it (_Saptapadi_).

Yogi and Pari recited their vows mentally as they circled the fire.

First phera-

Yogi: _I promise, I will provide for your every need, and take care of your happiness. _

Pari: _I will aid you in the welfare and protection of our home._

Second phera-

Yogi: _I will remain faithful to you and stand by you, for better or worse. _

Pari: _I will share in your responsibilities and be your courage and strength._

Third phera-

Yogi: _I will work hard to bring prosperity to our household._

Pari: _My love will be true to you only. You are my other half._

Fourth phera-

Yogi: _Thank you for being part of my life and making it beautiful. You have completed me. _

Pari: _I will fill your life with joy from head to toe. I will strive to always support you._

At this point Pari came to the front as it was the bride's turn to lead the _pheras_. They never stopped clasping hands as they switched places, then continued the ritual.

Fifth phera-

Yogi: _You are my best friend and dearest well-wisher. You enrich my life. I pray for your well-being and ask blessings from God for you. _

Pari: _I will love and trust you until my last breath. Your happiness is my happiness, and your sorrows are also mine._

Sixth phera-

Yogi: _You have made me immensely happy by taking these six steps with me. Will you stand like this with me forever? Will you stay by my side?_

Pari: _I swear, I will walk with you forever. I will always be your companion._

Seventh phera-

Yogi: _I am yours and you are mine for eternity._

Pari: _You are my husband and I am your wife. We will love, honor, and cherish each other for eternity._

They beamed as their vow renewal was completed. Pari felt the oaths stir her soul in a way that she hadn't even felt on her wedding day. The words resonated with her more now having lived with Yogi as his wife, and she felt she better understood the true meaning of marriage.

Yogi then promised that next year they would do something grand to make up for the simplicity of their celebration, but for Pari this was their most beautiful and meaningful anniversary yet.

Now, a year later, that special date had come around again. She couldn't wait to see what her husband had in store for her.

He had vowed to her that he will look after her happiness and she knew Yogi was a man of his word.

* * *

********End Notes:****

*Delhi Medical Association is a fictional org I made for the fic, but a similarly named org may actually exist, however this is not referencing them.

*Delhi Football Club is a real professional football club based in New Delhi

*I'm not super familiar with the education system in India. I did a little research, but please cut me some slack if I didn't represent it properly

*I researched a lot into deaf schools in India, and Yogi's experiences are based off that research. Sign language is actually discouraged if not outright banned in a lot of these schools, and oral communication and lip reading is emphasized.

*There are no colleges for the deaf in India, and I thought it would be too much of a stretch to send Yogi out of the country. I tried to think of a realistic way a deaf student can navigate regular college.

*I paraphrased and modernized the saat pheras a bit. This is not intended to offend any religious beliefs or hurt any sentiments. I simply wanted to tailor the vows to be suited more to Pari and Yogi as a couple.


End file.
